Solar generators comprise several solar panels folded back onto the wall of the satellite during launch.
These deployment systems comprise one or more deployment articulation lines furnished with two rotation spindles.
The problem posed consists in implementing deployment kinematics according to which the driven spindle must never be disengaged from the driving spindle, the overall rotation must be driven only by the driving spindle.
Furthermore it must be possible for the system to be used for any articulation line during complex deployments in particular, for specific footings, or with transfer articulations.
Currently, solutions exist which do not address this problem area.
Specifically, solutions based on toothed-sector gears are not suitable since they leave the driven spindle disengaged over the first deployment phase and solutions based on pawls or latches are not suitable since they are not reversible.
The present invention makes it possible to solve this problem.